From the WO 1993/013400 A1, a washing/aspiration system for magnetic particles is known that comprises a plurality of permanent magnets arranged with their poles in an array. A sample container with a plurality of adjacent wells that are arranged in the same pattern as the magnetic poles is moved across the array of poles to consecutively execute certain magnetic manipulations in said wells.